


Bad Day

by Allaynarose



Series: Bad day [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Brother Tony Stark, Cancer, Not Steve and Bucky friendly, Polyamory, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allaynarose/pseuds/Allaynarose
Summary: When I woke up this morning I thought it was going to be a normal day, average but normal. But instead I got a day from hell .Super soldier boyfriends are not as awesome as they are made up to be.And well cancer is a bitch.This is the first day, that was horrible mind you, but changed everything. Real question is for the best or worst?





	Bad Day

Being in a relationship with Steve and Bucky was the best thing that ever happened to me. But sometimes I worry that because they brought me into their already amazing relationship they would realize that I was nothing great and leave me to just be with each other again.

The hard part of being in their relationship is they would always be gone on a mission together, trying to take out what was left of HYDRA. Only seeing them every few months, and only talking to them when they were here and had time for me was also hard.

But it was okay because they loved me, and love always pulls through, right?

Eight months into our relationship, I started to realize that, that might not be true after all.

My life went to hell in just one day, and I didn’t even know how to pick up the pieces, or if I even cared to anymore.

After being gone for 3 months on a mission they arrived back at the Avengers compound, and the only way I found that out was because I heard Sam talking about the mission to Nat in the kitchen that next morning.

Thinking about it I summarize they were probably tired from the trip and wanted to get some sleep before they came to see me.

Smiling I started toward their rooms, but as soon as I walk by Steve’s door I hear grunting and moaning. Feeling emotional at being left out, I start to rationalize that they probably had a bad mission and need to let off frustrations and they would be too rough for me.

Trying to shake off my insecurities, I quietly walk backwards as to not disturb them, once I am in the elevator I ask FRIDAY to take me down to the gym.

Heading into the gym I see Nat and Thor practicing, heading over to the treadmills I start a steady run. After only a few minutes of running I start to get dizzy. Having had this happen the last few weeks quite badly as well as bad headaches, I turn off the treadmill and decide it is probably the right time to talk to Bruce and see if he might have any insight in to what is wrong with me.

Stepping back into the elevator I lean against the wall and ask FRIDAY to take me to Bruce’s lab which is a floor above my lab, as the doors open I am greeted by Bruce’s lab assistant John.

“Hello Anna, Bruce is in the back”

Stepping out of the elevator, I stumble and start to see black dots fill my vison.

The last thing I hear is John yelling for Bruce.

Waking up slowly I look around to see myself in one of the compounds hospital beds and hooked up to various machines.

Hearing someone typing on a computer I say, “Bruce?”

Hearing a chair roll backwards, I see Bruce peak his head into my room and give me a smile, but the smile was strained.

Shuffling into the room, Bruce goes about checking the machines once done he sits on the hospital bed with me.

Looking at him I see that he is hesitant to talk.

Giving him a small smile I say, “Bruce what happened?”

Fixing his glasses he say, “When you stepped out of the elevator you passed out, John tried to catch you and was not successful, so you will have some bruises”

Waving it off I say, “That is not what I was talking about”

Clearing his throat he says, “After we got you onto a hospital bed we decided it might be best to try and do a CAT scan of your head to make sure you didn’t hit your head to hard, and also maybe find out why you passed out. But the scans showed us something we didn’t expect”

Feeling nauseous I gesture for him to continue.

“Anna, we found a large tumor in your brain, we believe its cancer”

Shocked I just stare at him.

“Anna I am so sorry, I tried to get ahold of Steve and Bucky before you woke up so they could be here with you, but FRIDAY told me they were busy, and I tried getting hold of Tony but he is still on his honeymoon with Pepper and you know how she banned all electronics”

Nodding my head in shock and hurt, I look at Bruce with tears starting to form in my eyes, “How long do I have?”

Grabbing my hand he says, “I have a friend that I spoke to while you were out and he might have a way to help you, he is your best bet”

Staring at our hands I whisper, “How long Bruce?”

“A few months at best”

Nodding my head I let the tears drop. “You know it’s funny I have this long list of things I have always wanted to do, a bucket list of sorts. I thought I would have all the time in the world to start it, but apparently not” I say with a choked laugh

Looking at me with sad but determined eyes he says, “Anna you cannot just give up, we will meet with my friend and see if anything can be done, okay?”

Nodding my head I start to get lost in rapid thoughts when he says, “What’s on your list?”

“Silly things, like riding on the quintet, going to Paris, and going to Dracula’s castle. And so much more.”

He nods in understanding, “Anna, I know this might be difficult but please talk to Steve and Bucky before we head out. They will want to be there for you if you are honest with them”

After talking to Bruce after another hour, he runs a few more test before releasing me to talk with the boys. After searching the compound I finally find them in the conference room going through boxes and information on the computers. Watching them closely I can see they are tense and stressed.

Watching them going over files and searches for a few more minutes I work up the courage and I finally clear my throat to get their attention.

Without look up, they both grunt in question.

Looking at the ground I say, “I hope you guys had an eventful trip”

Not getting an answer back I decided that I better just come right out and say it, but before I can, I start to tear up at the thought that they might not want my baggage and send me packing. But like Bruce said I have to be honest.

Ignoring the tears streaming down my face I clear my throat again, and see Bucky tense up more.

“I have something important to tell you both”

Stilling not looking up Steve says with a grunt, “Can’t it wait, we a busy with things that are actually important”

As the tears start dripping onto the floor I choke out, “No it cannot wait, I need to tell you that I have…”

But before I can finish my sentence Bucky finally looks up at me with a blank stare and says, “Doll try telling someone who gives a crap about what you have to say right now, like Steve said we are busy”

Looking back down at his papers, I look at them in shock. Stepping back into the hall way I head toward my room.

Sitting on my bed I start to think back to the last few months and how they have outright ignored me, and have been treating me with barley any respect. The first few month were great, but around month 4 they started only initiating contact with me when they wanted sex.

When did it happen? Did they break up with me and I not realize it? Have they just been using me?

They must have realized how much better off they were without me..

Curling up in bed I start to sob.

Too tired to do anything I fall asleep on my sheets that are soaked with tears.

Waking up I look at the clock to see it is three in the morning, I must have slept for ten hours. Looking at the ceiling I goes through what happened the day before.

Stealing myself I realize that I cannot stay here, I need to go with Bruce sometime today and meet with the doctor he thinks is my best chance. Changing into my skinny sweatpants and a sweatshirt, I grab my duffel bag and start to pack my belongings.

Once done I take the picture of the three of us out of the fame that sat on my nightstand. It was their first time back to Coney beach, and even looking at the picture I should have been able to tell that they didn’t really want me.

Steve and Bucky had their arms wrapped around each other, and were laughing and smiling into each other’s eye’s while I stood off into the side smiling, but all alone.

Putting the picture on my pillow I take that frame with me and hope that one day it can be filled with a truly happy picture.

Grabbing my bag I look up to the ceiling and say, “FRIDAY? Can you please tell Steve and Bucky when or if they ask about me that I am sorry for interfering with their relationship, and that I wish them all the best in the world. Please don’t tell them about my whereabouts even though I don’t think they would even care to find out”

“Of course miss Stark”, FRIDAY responds back

Stepping out of my room I walk past the living room to see Bucky and Steve snuggled up on the couch together kissing. Quietly as possible I make my way to the elevator and whisper to FRIDAY to take me to Bruce.

Stepping into Bruce’s lab I walk over to him and wait for him to be done writing before I clear my throat.

Looking up at my in surprise he says, “Anna? I didn’t expect you back for a while I thought the resident super soldiers would be trying to keep you hostage as long as possible”

As tears start to form in my eyes I stare up at the ceiling wishing them away, and say “FRIDAY please show him the video from yesterday when I tried to talk to Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes”

Saying their names formal I receive a worried and questioning look from Bruce.

After the video is done playing I look over at Bruce to see a green tint to his skin. Walking over to him I hug him tight and say, “It’s okay Bruce, it’s probably betters this way, seeing at I probably won’t live through this”

Hugging my tightly he says, “You do not deserve to be treated that way no matter the situation. If you want I will let the Hulk have a few rounds with them? Or I can call your brother, I think Tony would love to have a go at them” he says with a smile

“Thank you Brucie and Hulk but I just want to leave quietly and try and be happy again, hopefully before I die. And please don’t tell Tony, I will tell him when I am ready”

Giving me a sad smile he nods, grabbing his coat he hooks his arm around mine and steers me toward the plane hangar.

Giving him a questioning look I say, “Um Bruce what are we doing in the hangar?”

Giving me a smile he says, “Well you said ridding on the Quintet is on your bucket list, so I thought I could help with that one”

Jumping up and down for a second I jump into his arms and give him a big and tight hug and start skipping to the plane with a large smile on my face.

After giving me the run-down of the plane, we strap in, but before he takes off I ask, “Bruce? Who is this specialist that you want me to meet?”

“Reed Richards, he is a member of the fantastic four”.

Staring at Bruce in shock I shake my head and say, “You know what I am just going to enjoy my flight and not think too much about that”

Laughing, Bruce lines up the quintet, and we were off.


End file.
